לבד
by QueenAnneMagic
Summary: מה היית עושה אם שתיים מחבריך הטובים היו מתים, השלישי מתפוצץ והרביעי אחריי לכל? התמודדותו של רמוס לופין אחרי מות הפוטרים.מתורגם מאנגלית.
1. Chapter 1

כבר הייתי במיטה באותו ערב, כאשר שמעתי את דלת הכניסה נסגרת ברעש. ידעתי מיד שמשהו לא בסדר, אבל לא היה לי מה לעשות בעניין. אני עדיין מחלים מהירח המלא האחרון,אחד קשה במיוחד, ובקושי לעשות את הדרך במורד המדרגות. שכבתי ער, חושב על כל המניעים האפשריים של היעלמותו הפתאומית של דמבלדור.

בסביבות שתיים בלילה הוא חזר וידעתי שמשהו רע קרה.

אני עדיין מנסה להתרומם על הרגליים כאשר דמבלדור נכנס לחדר שלי. עיני הקריסטל הכחולות שלו בהקו והיו מלאות כאב. שקעתי בחזרה במיטה והסתכלתי עליו. הוא עמד שם, ליד הדלת, במשך כמה דקות, בלי יכולת לדבר.

"ג'יימס ולילי. הוא מצא אותם."

קולו היה רגוע לכאורה, אך לקראת סוף נסדק. לא שמתי לב לזה. בשניות האלה, כל העולם שלי התמוטט, מתפורר מתחת לרגלי.

זה נראה כאילו דמבלדור עמד לומר יותר אבל הוא כנראה הבין שזה לא נכון כרגע. הוא השאיר אותי לבד.

בכיתי. בכיתי ובכיתי בלי בושה. דמעות של זעם וכאב וחרטה. לא חשבתי, פשוט בכיתי, המילים של דמבלדור רצות שוב ושוב בראשי.

ג'יימס ולילי. הוא מצא אותם. הוא מצא אותם. לילי וג'יימס.

נרגעתי רק כאשר לא נשארו לי עוד דמעות. הראש שלי עדיין שחה, אבל לאט לאט התבהר.התחלתי להיזכר בעבר. איך הם היו כל כך טובים. ג'יימס, כמו תמיד, מקסים, מלא ביטחון,שומר על כולם. לילי, כל כך אימהית, כל כך אכפתית וטובת לב. שניהם כל כך טובים. והם אף פעם, לא פעם אחת, עשו את כל זה מתוך רחמים. זה תמיד היה מתוך ידידות. ידידות טהורה.

ובדיוק לפני שנה היה להם ילד קטן, הארי, הלך כנראה גם כן. לשם שינוי, הייתי מסוגל להיות להיות עם הילד כמו שצריך, בלי שההורים שלו יפחדו שאני עלול לנשוך לו את הראש. אפילו מצאתי ניצוץ חדש בלב, של חלום עליו וויתרתי מזמן, שאולי, רק אולי, אצליח להביא ילד משלי.

אז הראש שלי מרחף חזרה לחתונה. לילי נראת כל כך יפה וג'יימס קורן באושר. זה היה אחד החלומות הגדולים שלו במשך שנים, ועכשיו זה עמד להתגשם. ומאחוריו עומד ...

ואז זה מכה בי, המובן מאליו.

איך לא חשבתי על זה קודם?


	2. Chapter 2

אני רץ במורד המדרגות, תוך התעלמות מהרגליים החלשות שלי, ופורץ אל תוך המטבח, שם דמבלדור יושב עם עין הזעם מודי. כשהם שמים לב אלי עין הזעם עולה על רגליו ויוצא מן החדר, מהנהן אלי בנוקשות בדרך החוצה. אני עומד על השולחן מול דמבלדור, כפות ידי נטועות על משטח העץ.  
>"סיריוס" אני דורש "ופיטר".<br>דמבלדור עוצם את עיניו, כאילו הוא חווה בכאב גדול.  
>"שב", הוא מורה.<br>אני לא. אני מנסה להראות גבוה ומצווה. בקרוב אני נאלץלעשות כפי שהורה לי, גם בגלל שהרגליים שלי לא יכולות לנשוא את משקל גופי עוד זמן רב והן בשל ההכרה כי לא אקבל שום תשובות עד שאשב.  
>"בבקשה אל תפריע לי", הוא אומר. אני מהנהן בנוקשות.<br>והוא מספר לי. מספר לי הכול.  
>איך ולדמורט מצא את ביתם, איך הוא הרג את ג'יימס ולילי ואיך הילד הקטן שלהם, הארי, חי וולדמורט נעלם.<br>אני מרגיש גל הקלה בגופי על העובדה כי הארי עדיין בחיים אך אז מתמלא. איך הוא מצא אותם?מי אמר לו? מתי כל זה קרה? איך הילד שרד? איפה הוא עכשיו?  
>הדבר היחיד שאני יכול לומר הוא "סיריוס? פיטר?".<br>הוא נאנח וממשיך. הוא מספר לי על שסיריוס מגיע אל המקום, שפיטר הגיע כמה דקות אחר כך, שסיריוס דוחק את פיטר לפינה וחצי רחוב מתפוצץ ופיטר נעלם, כל מה שנשאר ממנו זה אצבע. אם לא הייתי כל כך טעון רגשית ברגעים האלה כנראה הייתי יכול להבחין עד כמה דמבלדור מנסח את מילותיו בקפידה, לא מאשים אף אחד על שום דבר, רק מספר את העובדות.  
>הוא מספר לי איך סיריוס צרח שהוא הרג את ג'יימס ולילי והתחיל לצחוק. הוא מתחיל לספר לי על משרד הקסמים שמגיע כשאני יכול לסבול את זה יותר. אני יכול להרגיש את הסלעים הלא יציבים תחת רגלי נטחנות עד לאפר דק ועפות משם, משאירות אותי בלי כלום.<br>אני מסמן לו לעצור ועומד על הרגליים. דמבלדור קם גם הוא ואני מביט בו, בעיניים רושפות. לרגע אני שונא את האיש הזה נפלא. האיש שנתן לי הזדמנות ותקווה, ושסיפר לי עכשיו את החדשות האלה. אז ההיגיון שלי חוזר אלי ואני מקלל את עצמי על שאני כל כך טיפש. אני חייב את לאיש הזה את חיי.  
>"רמוס?" אני יכול לשמוע רחמים בקולו.<br>אני מרכין את ראשי ומנער אותו.  
>"בבקשה, אל תעשה שטויות."<br>אני מהנהן בטיפשות.  
>"אתה עדיין חלש"<br>אני לא עושה שום דבר.  
>הוא הולך סביב השולחן, כשהוא עושה את דרכו אל הדלת הוא אוחז כתפי ולוחץ מעט לפני שהוא רפות והולך אל מחוץ לחדר.<br>ברגע שהוא עוזב את החדר אני מתעתק.


	3. Chapter 3

אני נוחת בחורבות של גורדריק הולו וקיבתי מתכווצת.  
>אני מתיישב על הרצפה ומושך את עצמי מאחורי גוש בטון בין ההריסות, ללא יכול ללכת לשום מקום או אפילו לעמוד על הרגליים.<br>זה בוקר עכשיו ואני יודע שאסור שיראו אותי. המקום מלא מוגלגים. שוטרים בעיקר, אנשים סקרנים ולא מעט עיתונאים. אם אני אמצא, יאשימו אותי שלקחתי חלק בפשע.  
>אני שוב מקלל את הטיפשות שלי. למה אני לא יכול לחכות עד שאני צובר שוב את הכוח שלי? יש לי מזל שנחתתי בשלום.<br>אני חופן את פני בידי בתסכול. סיריוס באמת היה מסוגל לעשות דבר כזה? אני יודע דבר אחד; סיריוס שם נאמנות מעל לכל. זה היה הדבר היחיד שהוא ירש ממשפחת בלק. הוא היה החבר הכי טוב של ג'יימס, לא משנה כמה ג'יימס ניסה לשכנע אותי שאנחנו ממש קרובים. הם היו כמעט אחים. הוא לעולם לא יבגוד בו ...  
>אני יודע שאני רק מנסה לשכנע את עצמי.<br>זה לא אפשרי. הוא היה שומר הסוד שלהם. לא היה אף אחד אחר שיכול להסגיר אותם.  
>בגידה.<br>למילה יש טעם מר בפה שלי.  
>אני לא מאמין.<br>אני לא מאמין.  
>אני משפשף את הקרקע ברגלי ומתקשה לרסן את עצמי מלקלל בקול רם כאשר אני מכה בחתיכת עץ שתקועה באדמה.<br>אני מושך את חתיכת העץ מתוך האדמה וצביטה של כאב ממלאה את ליבי. זו חתיכה ממקל של מטאטא.  
>הכעס תופח בתוכי, מאיים להתפוצץ.<br>ג'יימס לעולם לא יוכל לעוף על המטאטא שלו שוב.  
>המחשבות שלי ניסחפות בחזרה אל סיריוס, שהיה תמיד בן הזוג של ג'יימס לקווידיץ'.<br>הוא היה מדהים בזה, היתה לו הזדמנות לקבל מקום בהרכב של אנגליה. ג'יימס היה נפלא גם כן, אבל השאיפות שלו לקחו אותו למקומות אחרים. אני כמעט יכול לראות אותם עכשיו, לנגד עיני, עפים במגרש הקווידיץ' בהוגוורטס, מנסים להפיל זה את זה מהמטאטאים שלהם.  
>רעיון נדלק בראשי. סיריוס היה יכול להיות תחת השפעת קללת האימפריו? יכול להיות, אולי אפילו סביר.<br>תקווה חדשה ממלאת את לבי. סיריוס, היה ידיד מדהים, שאין שום דרך שהוא יכול לבגוד בג'יימס ...  
>פתאום אני שם לב שאני מדבר על סיריוס בגוף שלישי.<br>יש סיכוי שהוא נידון למוות ...?


End file.
